Grantville Gazette IX
Grantville Gazette IX was published in electronic edition September, 2006. Synopses Mail Stop :By Virginia DeMarce Martin Wackernagel, a courier, who for years has been traveling the Imperial road between Frankfurt and Erfurt (near Grantville). resists pressure to join the post office, since he does not want to be limited to riding short hops. A Jewish boy in one of the towns is enamored of the post office, but his parents and prospective in-laws will not allow him to pursue it. He sabotages the marriage negotiations, leaves town and joins the post office. The girl he actually likes moves with her mother and peddler father to the Fulda military base. In the meantime, an Italian re-invents the stencil duplicator, based on items in the Grantville museum. A Fulda noble has anti-Semitic pamphlets made, and Martin helps Grantvillers trace the source to arrest those involved. Martin's mother has also been nagging him to marry for years, but at the end he confesses to his sister that he has wives all along the Imperial road. The story was later reprinted in DeMarce's book 1635: The Tangled Web. Those Daring Young Men :By Rick Boatright A group developing catapult-launch gliders honors their 11th test pilot death. N.C.I.S.: Young Love Lost :By Jose J. Clavell Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. A noir detective story set in Magdeburg. Director Schlosser of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service is called in to investigate the deaths of Marine Private Hafner and his girlfriend, Navy Seaman Bischel. After examining the crime scene the NCIS agents are assisted by a squad of scout-snipers who help them track and arrest the perpetrators. The story ends with the funeral parade for the two deceased. Those Daring Not So Young Men :By Rick Boatright :Proof that old dogs can learn new tricks - and the threat of death won't persuade them otherwise. A Matter Of Taste :By Kerryn Offord Grantville military boys insult their downtime military chef by demanding "real food." Those Not So Daring :By Rick Boatright Anna the Baptist :By Terry Howard :The regulars down at the 250 Club learn about a group of down-timers that are just as scorned by others as they are. Fly Like a Bird :By Loren Jones Gearhead :By Mark H Huston Water Wings :By Terry Howard Under the Tuscan Sun :By Iver Cooper :Sherlock Holmes fan Lewis Bartolli is sent down to Tuscany to secure access to boric acid, but finds himself having to deduce if some newly found Etruscan artifacts are genuine or not. Wings on the Mountain :By Terry Howard Pocket Money :By John and Patti Friend Moonraker :By Karen Bergstralh The Minstrel Boy :By John Zeek Note: This story also appears in the print version of Grantville Gazette V. A continuation of the story which began in the Grantville Gazette IV story Elizabeth. Set in February 1634 seventeen year old Private Hagen Filss of the 141st Railway Company really wants to get a transfer to the front line to work as a brakeman on the TacRail trains. Despite the belief of his superiors, fellow soldiers and his friends that he is too young to go to war and it would be best if he remained in Grantville to continue his schooling and become a mechanic Hagen still feels strongly about heading to the front with the rest of his company. Ultralight :By Sean Massey Tool or Die :By Karen Bergstralh If at First You Don't Succeed... :By Paula Goodlett Waves of Change :By Paula Goodlett and Gorg Huff Try, Try Again :By Paula Goodlett Little Jammer Boys :By Kim Mackey Sage at First Base :By Mark H Huston The Order of the Foot :By Richard Evans The Transmitter :By Gorg Huff Continuing Serials The Essen Chronicles, Part 3: Trip to Paris :By Kim Mackey At the Cliff's Edge :By Iver P. Cooper Butterflies In The Kremlin, Episode 2: A 'Merican in Moscow :By Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett The story is reedited into 1636: The Kremlin Games. Nonfiction Radio in 1632, Part 3 :By Rick Boatright The Sound of Mica :By Iver P. Cooper A Tempest In a Baptistery :By Terry Howard The Daily Beer :By Anette Pedersen White Gold :By Kerryn Offord Category:The Grantville Gazettes